An event translator is typically required to determine if an event has occurred. The determination typically requires receiving an event signal from an event source, evaluating the event signal, and communicating the event occurrence. The various types of events can be broadly described in two categories: edge events, and level events. The determination of an edge event is different from the determination of a level event.
An event may be described as an occurrence or happening of significance to a computer system. A level event may be described as an event whose occurrence is signified by the change of state of the signal such as a voltage crossing a threshold. An edge event may be described as an event whose occurrence is signified by a pulse such as a monetary button press. Advantageously, the present invention is capable of supporting a plurality of event types, such as for example both level and edge based events.
Unfortunately, a conventional event translator provides support for only a single event type, such as either an edge event or a level event. Different types of events are not supported by conventional event translator. Ideally the event translator could be configured to support event types, such as either an edge event or a level event. What is desired is a capability for the event translator to identify an event type from a plurality of event types to direct an event translator to determine an event occurrence based on the event type.